Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, users can utilize their computing devices to download, view, or otherwise access media content. For instance, users of a social networking system (or service) can, via their computing devices, access their feeds or other users' profiles to view various posts that include media content items, such as images. In another instance, users can utilize their computing devices to view or access images via web resources, such as webpages, websites, or online applications.
Under conventional approaches rooted in computer technology, transmitting an entire image at its full, original file size can, in some cases, require a significant amount of data. In many instances, users' computing devices may have limited data access, such as due to limited or costly cellular data plans. As such, conventional approaches often compress images in attempt to reduce the file sizes of the images. However, in many cases, conventional approaches to compressing images can produce undesirable or negative image quality in the compressed images. For example, conventional approaches can sometimes unnecessarily cause artifacts or other visible image flaws to appear or become visible in compressed images. Accordingly, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall experience associated with utilizing media content such as images.